The present invention relates to a stationery case; more particularly, it relates to a stationery case with magnetic wheel dispenser. Following technology development, any products which are more practical and convenient in use would become more acceptable to consumers, and innovative design would be more attractive to induce people to buy. For example, for arrangement of stationery accessories, such as paper clips, thumb tacks, ... etc., consumers may require a device to contain such stationery accessories so that they can be conveniently picked up for use. For handling paper documents, various writing materials may be used to clip, clamp or bind up papers so as to keep them firmly in place. Regular stationery accessories are normally made of metal material. When a variety of stationery accessories are put together in a container, they may be disorderly disposed. Thus, one may take a lot of time to select a specific one from the disorderly disposed stationery accessories in such a container, and one may be easily pricked by the sharp-pointed ends of the stationery accessories therein during picking. There is a kind of magnetic attraction type stationery case for conveniently arranging paperclips, thumb pins and other stationery accessories, which includes a casing having a round hole on the top with a circular magnet internally provided around the round hole. When in use of such a magnetic attraction type stationery case, the top round hole of the stationery case must be blocked up with one hand and then turned upside-down permitting some pieces of stationery accessories attracted by the magnet for ready use. One disadvantage of this magnetic attraction type of stationery case is its inconvenience in operation. Another disadvantage of this magnetic attraction type stationery case is that stationery accessories may be disorderly attracted by the magnet that not easy to pick up one a time and may drop here and there from the stationery case when it is turned upside-down.